One last chance
by Arashikage
Summary: Naruto died in revenge against the village, leaving his ‘son’. But being raised by the most prestigious family in Konoha, how did the boy turn out into an ... avenger? Things are going to go down the drain soon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto is dead, in a final act of revenge against the village. Now left with his mysteriously conceived son, can the Hokage make things right? Or will the boy turn out just the same? 

A/N: This is my first story, so please review.

**07/18/04 : Reposted. Some changes, added new paragraph.**

* * *

**One last chance**  
**Prologue**

_Konoha_

_Sometime in July, 2nd year of the fifth's reign_

The two years of fragile peace the village had enjoyed was loudly shattered that night. A massive explosion that tore through the southern part of the sleepy city ensured that nobody would be asleep for long.  
  
A column of red chakra rose into the night sky, casting its shadow over the village and causing the moon itself to seem as if it was bleeding. All over people looked up to gaze in horror at the blood moon. The image would be etched in their minds forever, for it was that night that their 'monster' died.  
  
---  
  
The fifth was asleep at her desk as usual when she heard it. Unfortunately, she barely made it to the window when an overwhelming nausea caught up with her. Catching the window frame, she threw up and promptly collapsed.

That was how the Shikamaru found her later. "Tsunade-sama please wake up, its urgent."

She didn't move. "Ugh maybe I should get her to the hospital. More work, how troublesome." And he flew off.

---

But unseen by all, a shadow moved silently towards the wall which surrounded the village. It was intent on escaping the village. Eyeing the chaos, it grinned. 'Lucky. That explosion should distract them long enough for me to get out of this pathetic village.' And so it did. 'That dobe is useful after all.'

---

The village now had two problems to investigate: the explosion and the mysterious illness of their leader. 

TBC


	2. After the tempest

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto is dead, in a final act of revenge against the village. Now left with his mysteriously conceived son, can the Hokage make things right? Or will the boy turn out just the same?

Pairings: None yet

Rating: PG-13 for some language.

**

* * *

**

**One last chance**

**Chapter 1: After the tempest**

****

_3 days later_

The small group gathered at the Hokage tower for the funeral.

They all wore black, a sign of respect for the dead, for their dear friend who died three days before. As expected, the memorial service had only a few attendees. None of the villagers came, after all, who would want to grieve for a murderer?

Silence penetrated the air, since no one, not even Tsunade herself had any words to say. The only sounds were the noises of reconstruction coming from the south. Since there was little more that could be done, the group began to disperse.

Neither Tsunade, Kakashi nor Jiraiya wore any emotion on their faces, being the trained shinobi they were. Although Tsunade swore she saw a tear come out of Kakashi's eye (the one she could see anyway).

Iruka, on the other hand, began wailing his eyes out. On Kakashi's shoulder no less, not that the silver haired nin minded much. He had to be escorted home.

Similarly, Sakura and Ino were now being comforted by Chouji and Shikamaru respectively. Choji himself looked like he could start crying any second now. Shika's face no longer bore the same bored expression as it always did, rather something between sadness and sympathy. Lee had a sorrowful look on his face and was also bawling his eyes out. Gai followed suit.

Hinata was feeling absolutely miserable, something like the world was going to end. She had to be carried off by Ten-Ten and Kiba.

The other two, Neji, and Shino had no emotions on their faces as usual.

Hyuuga Hiashi was also present, he said nothing.

Sasuke was absent, he had disappeared.

---

The Hokage went back to her office, intent on drowning herself in work (or sake) to ease the pain. But before she could even reach her desk, nausea overwhelmed her. 'Not again' she thought. 'If this keep up I...'

The rest of her thought was cut off as she threw up.

'Damn. Maybe I should go to the hospital'

---

Tsunade somehow managed to drag herself to the hospital. Having used her medical jutsu on herself and finding nothing, she hauled herself to the already overcrowded hospital to find her apprentice.

Since the explosion three days ago, all available shinobi were scouring through the wreckage to find anyone still alive. All medical nins or anyone familiar with medicine had been enlisted to work at the hospital.

The scene at the hospital could only be described as complete chaos. Even three days later, the wounded were still piling up. And since the more critical wounded were being treated first (and who usually required more time to be healed and rested), there were patients piled up everywhere they could be. All the non-essential furniture had been moved outside, and all the surrounding buildings were also requisitioned for use.

'Finding Shizune in here would take a miracle' Tsunade sighed and realized she should come back later, after things quieted down. 'Otherwise I would never find her'

It seemed Lady Luck smiled on her, since Shizune literally ran into her.

After the head rubbing and explaining what she was doing in the hospital, the Hokage was ushered into an exam room. Fortunately, Shizune, being her apprentice and all, spared a little time to find out what was wrong with her sensei.

"After all, you're the village's leader, so your health is the most important". Right.

---

After doing a complete chakra scan with a medical jutsu, she looked her mentor in the face.

"Umm, well I found the problem." She was hesitant.

"Out with the bad news already." Tsunade couldn't bear it much more.

"How do you know it's bad?"

"It figures since I had such good luck finding you, something bad is gonna happen. Out with it already. I've been sick for three days now."

"Umm, according to my results, you're, well" she hesitated for a few seconds.

"Well what!?"

"I found the presence of red chakra in your system."

Silence.

"Oh crap!!!"

"..."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Panicking.

Shizune could only manage a weak nod.

Tsunade fainted.

"Hokage-sama!!!"

---

She was walking the corridors in her mind. 'What am I doing in here?'

The place was not gloomy like a certain blond-haired-boy's mind, Tsunade's mind was well lit, like a Las Vegas casino. It even had slot machines and pachinko to finish the effect.(1)

Walking around, she found a room that wasn't there before. A low snarling sound came through the doors. She walked in and looked. Only half the room was lit, the other half was shrouded in darkness. _Splash_. The floor was flooded, 'what the!?'.

> **You sure are brave to come walking in here.**

She turned. Out of the dark side of the room stalked ... something... big. Make that very big. With two glowing red eyes and pointy teeth.

"Wha..."

> **Nice to see ya, baa-chan. **(2)

Stunned silence 

> **I hope you don't mind, I'm borrowing some space in here.**

"What in blazes are YOU doing in here?" 

> **My last body was destroyed, so I found a new host. Convenient isn't it?**

"I don't care. Get the hell out now"

> **You're not very hospitable.**

"And just how did you get in here in the first place?"

> **I ejected my chakra before that stupid brat blew himself up. I have some of his too if you want it.**

"And about how long do you plan on staying inside of me anyway?"

> **Hmm, maybe forever, depends.**

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

> **No. Not yet anyway. This place isn't as comfortable as Naruto's though.**

It grinned. Scary.

> **Say, I have a proposition for ya.**

---

Meanwhile, Shizune had summoned Jiraiya and Kakashi. Knowing them, she would have to wait a while though.

---

"So you want to clone Naruto."

> **Yup.**

"And put yourself inside of the baby with a seal."

> **Yup.**

"And that's it?"

> **Yup.**

"And you want to use me. What the hell do I look like, some sort of cloning machine!?"

> **If they had one I'd use it.**

Her eyes twitched. "And what makes you think I'll let you have a new body anyway. That's preposterous!" 

> **So you don't agree?**

"I'd rather keep you in here forever than let you run amuck in the world."

> **I had a feeling you wouldn't agree. So I took the precaution of transferring the DNA into you already.**

She could only gape.

> **Lucky for you I'll make it quick, you'll have a nice new Naruto in three months thanks to accelerated growth.**

"You, you did WHAT without my permission!"

> **Look, I need a body, and you can't just make one out of thin air! Bunshins don't last long enough, not even Kage Bunshins lasts long enough for me. The only way was to make a new host!**

The fox grinned. 

> **Look at it this way, I'm running out of chakra. By the time I regenerate enough to take over his body, he'll have grown up already, and I'll be stuck in there for good. AND I'll out of your face. And besides, I know you thought of Naruto like your own son, this way, it'll be true.**

"What kind of twisted thinking is that! You couldn't have gone somewhere else, like hell!?"

> **Much as I want to go home, I can't yet. I seem to have the handicap of not having a physical body.**

"And why did you pick me?"

> **It seems you're the only female around here that doesn't hate the boy, and is old enough. **(3)

"And you couldn't have picked a fox?"

> **Lets see YOU try to make a human baby from a fox.**

"Sigh. I give up."

The fox grinned.

> **I always get what I want.**

TBC

* * *

A/N: What happened that day will be revealed soon. The angst/action will come later. Update soon. 

---

_Notes_

(1) - I somehow don't think the insides of everybody's minds are the same gloomy corridors like Naruto's.

(2) - 'Baa-chan' means old hag. It's what Naruto kept calling her, so the fox picked it up.

(3) - It's true. There's a surprising lack of adult females in the series.

_Glossary_

Pachinko - Japanese gambling machine. Similar to pinball.

Sake - Japanese rice wine.

Sama - Honorific to indicate someone of higher standing/rank.

Sensei - Honorific for one's teacher.


	3. Tempest

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: Naruto is dead, in a final act of revenge against the village. Now left with his mysteriously conceived son, can the Hokage make things right? Or will the boy turn out just the same?_

_Pairings: None yet_

_Rating: PG-13 for some language._

**7/29: Reloaded, fixed formatting for Kyuubi's speech.**

* * *

**One last chance**

**Chapter 2: Tempest**

_Next day_  
  
The Hokage sighed. She never did like these long reports.

One of the jounins standing in front of her droned on and on over what damages the village had taken and how much it would cost to fix, and all the people still missing. Not that she didn't appreciate the effort they had put into reporting the full extent of the damage, they just _didn't_ _have_ _to_ read the whole thing to her.

It seems the report would go on for hours. It had to stop, NOW. "Yeah I get the picture, just start fixing everything OK?" a slightly irritated Tsunade said. Kyuubi's little 'deal' was giving her more than just headaches. Her already short temper was now even shorter and she did NOT like to have to spend all this time listening to things that would make her feel worse. "Have you found out what happened to cause all this?"

"No Hokage-sama. All the witnesses are still incapacitated. Those at the center of the explosion did not survive."

"I see. Still, please keep investigating."

"Of course Hokage-sama." The jounins vanished in a puffs of smoke.

"You called sensei?" Shizune walked into the office.

"Yes Shizune. I need you to do something for me. Just keep an eye on me if anything happens."

"What do you mean?" This couldn't be good news.

"The jounins and ANBU can't find out what happened exactly, so I'm going to investigate myself." The Hokage said. "It seems the only option is to ask the witness that was there."  
  
That's odd, Shizune knew that there were no surviving witnesses. "And who is that?"

"Kyuubi."

Not good news.

---

Tsunade had used a sleeping jutsu on herself, and found herself back inside her own mind. Finding the Kyuubi's room again wasn't hard, just look for the big thing that didn't belong. When she did arrive at the place, the great demon fox was asleep, softly purring, as it was thinking of hunting down those blasted humans and ripping them apart. Irritated that her shouting had no effect, she proceeded to kick the demon awake.

**Whadda you want now?** It growled hostilely as it slowly opened its eyes. Being kicked awake was not the best way to have a friendly demon - if demons were ever friendly. **I was enjoying that dream!** It snarled angrily. "Its time to pay the rent." Tsunade spoke in a greedy tone.

Kyuubi sighed. **If you don't remember me saying, I have no spare chakra left.** It growled. "I have no need of your chakra, all I want is information."

**Information huh? What kind of information?**

"Tell me what happened that night." The demon visibly cringed. "We're trying to find out what happened, but I'm getting impatient waiting for anyone else to piece it together. So tell me."

**Huh. Fine.** Arguing wasn't going to get him out of this. **You might not like it though.**

* * *

**Flashback - 4 days ago, evening**

Team 7 had just returned from another C-rank assignment. Since its three members had been promoted to chuunin the year before, they were no longer stuck doing boring missions Naruto had deemed 'Old lady jobs'; weeding old ladies' gardens, buying old ladies' groceries, finding old ladies' runaway pets etc. They had finally been given the 'good stuff' to do, such as catching missing nins (bandits), assassinating (delivering diplomatic messages to) daimyos, or stealing (buying) the Hokage's sake.

(Naruto's imagination made things more exciting than they actually were.)

"Good jobs guys, go home and get some rest." Their always-late jounin sensei said, walking away, eyes firmly kept on his book.

Then came the usual "Ne, Sasuke-kun, wanna get dinner?" The aforementioned raven-haired boy didn't even bother to respond and simply walked away, Sakura in hot pursuit. Naruto simply left, having learned long ago that nothing he did or say would persuade the girl to have dinner with him instead. He went off to Ichiraku for dinner.

---

Naruto looked up from his 5th bowl of ramen as Sakura plopped into the seat next to him. "He managed to lose you again huh?"

"As always." She sighed sadly. "Pork ramen please." The owner nodded and went off to make her order.

"I don't see why you don't simply give up. All the other girls have." It was true. Since Sasuke's 'attempted defection' two years ago, his popularity with the younger generation had dropped. Surprisingly, the older generation had simply shrugged it off.

"I honestly don't know sometimes. I guess there's a part of me that wants to be with him so he wouldn't be alone. Nobody should be alone." She paused. "That's just silly isn't it?"

"No, you're right. Nobody should be alone." Naruto's tone of voice went darker with each word.

Sakura cringed at the tone, and realized she had wandered into the zone of 'stuff that she knows shouldn't be said around Naruto'.

The ramen arrived (Sakura's first, Naruto's sixth) and was consumed in silence.

---

Sakura had left after one bowl, and Naruto after his tenth. Walking down the path to his small shabby apartment he began to think.

'I've saved this village three times now. I stopped Gaara from trashing the place with his demon (true), I stopped Tsunade from fixing up that rotten snake so he could attack again (true), and I saved it from that rampaging boar demon (also true, it was an angry Ino and an overactive imagination). OK, maybe only twice, but still...'

He kept his head down as he walked past a group of ladies. He didn't need super hearing or Byakugans to know they were whispering about him while shooting him nasty glares.

'... they all still treat me the same, if not worse. And its started to get a lot worse lately.'

He arrived at his door and was about to put the key in when he felt someone rush him. Reacting with ninja-like reflexes he spun around drawing a kunai at ... Sakura!? "Wha?"

She was frantic. "Naruto please! I need your help."

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Its...its...Sasuke. I ran into him on my way home. He was carrying his pack and muttering something about leaving. I ran up to him but he used a sleeping genjutsu on me! At least this time I was prepared and dispelled it after he left, but now he's gonna get away and I don't know what to do." At his she broke down. "You've gotta stop him before he does anything stupid again. Tsunade really going to have him killed if he tries to leave again."

---

Naruto sped towards the gate, hoping he wasn't too late. 'That bastard, after getting the Hokage to trust him again, he just tries to leave again.' Sakura had been too frantic to do anything, so he put her on his couch. On the way, he bumped into Shikamaru and told him to tend to Sakura, she should tell him about Sasuke and he would tell the Hokage.

---

Sasuke walked along at a leisurely pace, taking in sights that he would not be seeing again, at least he hoped. He had just walked into a slightly-crowded after-hours district when his chakra radar felt it, a familiar chakra headed towards him at high speed. 'Shit' he spun around just in time to see Naruto stop in front of him, with a fuming expression on his face.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Sakura told me everything, how dare you try and betray us again you bastard!" Sasuke just shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. That just made Naruto angrier. "The Hokage gave you another chance, look what you've achieved since then. You're just gonna throw it all away."

"I still haven't achieved enough power to beat HIM! Wasting away in this little peace-loving dump isn't gonna help anything."

"That snake's just using you! Shikamaru's gonna report this to Tsunade, if you stop now I can still help you." Naruto yelled. "He is not using me! He will give me power."

"But everything that's happened is his fault, he attacked us! He's corrupting you."

"It's YOUR fault you little brat." Some drunken villager stumbled in. "You're the one corrupting him. He's the last member of that great clan, not some petty boy. They should never have put you in the same team as him."

"Yeah. It's all his fault." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"What!?"

"You heard him, get that brat!" The drunk shouted as his friends converged. Sasuke took the chance to run away.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto tried to pursue but the villagers got in his way. "The third was foolish to let you live. Now that damn demon's been planting evil thoughts in the Uchiha's mind. We can't afford to lose him, he's the last one of them left!"

"What the hell are you babbling about!? Orochimaru's the one that's been doing that." But it was too late, the mob of villagers charged. "Ugh, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

It turns out the mob had some ninjas in it. Even with his Kage Bunshins, Naruto lost, badly. There were wounds all over his body and he could feel internal damage to his organs. Distracting the mob with a smoke bomb, he fled into an alley. 'Damn it. Damn it! I can't lose, not yet. I…' "There he is." "All right lets kill the demon. Sorry kid, no hard feelings." (1) "How are we supposed to kill the demon?" "Throw it in the river."

---

Naruto was unconscious when they dragged him away. He was inside his own mind, running to the end of the corridor.

He ran and ran, until he found it; eight yin-yang symbols on the wall, each had a handle. There was nothing left he could do but to die, but feral rage overcame him. If he had to die, why do it alone? Gathering all his strength, he started pulling the eight handles, one by one.

**What the hell do ya think you're doing kid!**

"Getting revenge. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Number two.

** Not by blowing us up you twit!**

"What else do you suggest?" Number three.

** Let me handle things.**

"Not a chance. I'm sorry about this." Number four.

**Don't do this.**

Number five.

** Please?**

Number six.

** Don't do this!**

"Don't do this!"

Number seven.

**Shit! Chakra jyuufutsu no jutsu! (2)**

Eight? (3)

And there was nothing more.

**End flashback**

* * *

"Oh." Tsunade's face twisted angrily. "So that's where he went, the rotten little bastard. And here I was thinking he got blown up or something."

_Tsuzuku_ - TBC

* * *

_Notes_

(1) - That quote is from the movie 'End of Evangelion'

(2) - '**Chakra jyuufutsu no jutsu' - **Chakra expel technique

> Expels the Kyuubi's chakra from the body. I think it's possible because Naruto opened the chakra gates.

(3) - There are eight chakra gates. If he opened them all, he would die while having the power equal to a hokage. (Manga Chapter 52) 


	4. Inoshi's story & A new beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Pairings: None yet_

_Rating: PG-13 for some language._

_A/N: The first half is just a short filler, re-explaining what happened in someone else's perspective. Obviously it's in Inoshi's (Ino's father). Just so you know, not everyone hates Naruto. _

* * *

**One last chance**

**Chapter 3: Inoshi's story / A new beginning**  
  
_That evening  
_  
The Hokage was worried. After hearing the story from the fox inside her, she had a right to be. For one, she didn't exactly trust it, but there was no way to verify if what the fox had told her was the real story. Although she hoped it wasn't. Unfortunately, with no witnesses currently in any condition to tell their tales, she was left with the word of the fox.

And second, how had all this dissonance gone unnoticed? She made a mental note to scream at some people later.

---  
  
He awoke to the smell of fresh cut flowers and get-well cards, and seeing his blond-haired daughter soundly asleep in a chair next to the bed gave him the peace of mind to fall back asleep. He would be awoken later by the sound of the door opening, and in walked no other than the Hokage herself.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" The noise woke the sleeping girl. "Good morning Ino, Inoshi- san. It's good to see you awake at last." She gave a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine, still a little sore though." He actually wasn't feeling that well, but did not want to worry the Hokage.  
  
It seems she didn't buy his act though, and frowned. Ino did the same. "I am the best doctor in this town, you can't fool me Inoshi-san." "Sorry."

"Ino, would you leave us for a few minutes?" After the young girl nodded and left, the Hokage continued. "Since the doctor's order was rest, I'll get straight to the point. You were there, tell me what happened."  
  
"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Flashback – 4 days ago**  
  
Inoshi, Shikato and Chomaru emerged from the bar. After a night of drinking and reminiscing, the three childhood friends split and went their separate ways. Walking down the road towards his house, Inoshi caught the sound of a battle in the next street. "Shit, are we being invaded?"  
  
He ran towards the sound, almost running into a blur that was headed his way. 'Wasn't that the Uchiha kid?'  
  
By the time he arrived at the source of the commotion, he managed to see Naruto being dragged away. 'So it's finally happened huh? Ever since the third died, resentment against the boy's been growing, without Sarutobi-sama to keep them in check, and the new Hokage is unaware of it. Those blasted idiots, the boy's been through enough strife already.' (1) 

'Come on, get back up kid. It's not like him to just get knocked out and give up like this. I'd better do something.'

Knowing there was no way to convince the mob to let the kid go, nor for one man to take them all on, he decided there was only one option, take control of Naruto and have him run away. It was risky, but there was no other way. 'I can't let the boy die, he is the last legacy of our great Yondaime-sama.' Hopefully, the Hokage can fix everything later.

He moved himself into a small alleyway, and hid himself in between two recently discarded mattresses. Unknowingly, that was what saved his life later. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

---

The mind switch skill had apparently failed, since instead of being in Naruto's body, Inoshi found himself in the boy's mind. 'What the!?' There were damp corridors in every direction, and Inoshi could see no sign of anyone.

**What the hell do ya think you're doing kid! **The voice of the great fox shook the entire corridor. Inoshi could easily see the ripples in the water beneath his feet.

"Getting revenge. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

'That's him.' Inoshi thought, and ran towards the origin of the voice. **Not by blowing us up you twit!**

'What the!?'

"What else do you suggest?" **Let me handle things. **"Not a chance. I'm sorry about this." **Don't do this.**

**Please?**

Inoshi found himself at the end of the corridor. Before him was Naruto, and eight seals inscribed into the wall. Each had a handle and a plaque next to it. 'Those could be...the eight inner gates! If he opens them all, the massive surge of chakra flooding out would kill him and everyone in a hundred meters!'

**Don't do this!**

"Don't do this!" Inoshi screamed. But it was too late. He rushed forward, only to find a barrier holding him back. Naruto had apparently not noticed his presence.

**Shit! Chakra jyuufutsu no jutsu!**

Seeing as the fox was abandoning-ship, he did the same. 'Cancel.'

He found himself back in his own body, just a split second before everything went bright and hot.

'I've failed. Forgive me, Yondaime-sama.' He blacked out.

**End flashback**

* * *

"I see." Although Tsunade's face betrayed no emotion or thought, she was softly crying on the inside. 'So the fox was telling the truth.' She had been afraid of that, just hoping it had been lying. 'Naruto, why did you have to do that?' 

"Thank you Inoshi-san." And turned to leave.

"Matte, Hokage-sama. I just have one question." The only indication she was listening was the pause in sound of the door. "If the fox expelled its chakra, where did it go?"

Tsunade left the room without a word. 'Some sake might help about now.'

"?"

* * *

_3 months later -_ _October 8th_

Tsunade had not been seen in two months. After declaring that she was ill, she shut herself inside her apartment. Jiraiya had been appointed by Tsunade to become the temporary Hokage, and had taken it upon himself to personally investigate the incident. At least the bathhouses and hot springs were safe for a while.

It turns out what Inoshi had said was true, without the third's vigilance over Naurto's affairs, the villagers had began whispering and talking in the shadows. Resentment towards him had grown right under the shinobi's noses, and nobody was the wiser. None of the villagers had believed that Naruto had been the one to defeat the dreaded Gaara of the Sand. After all, once a dropout, always a dropout. And even less of them believed Sasuke's betrayal was not his fault. Afterall, Sasuke was the gem of the village, the only remaining heir to the once-greatest clan of Konoha. He couldn't possibly be evil, and they found the perfect scapegoat.

Even after Jiraiya proceeded to scream his anger and threatened violence the villagers would hear none of it. With Gaara's mysterious appearance at Jiraiya's side a week later they quickly changed their minds and began to listen. But not all of them were convinced. When Gaara had voiced his anger at the death of his only friend, they fled in terror. Jiraiya smirked.

---

_October 10th - Afternoon_

Kakashi walked down the road towards the Hokage tower, having been summoned to meet with Tsunade, he wondered what had happened in the last two months. Afterall, nobody but Shizune and Jiraiya has seen her since she suddenly shut herself away from the village. The rumor mills in the village had gone into overtime when it first happened, people began spouting wild stories of her disappearance. Talks ranged from an attempted assassination, by anyone from Gaara, evil bogeymen, to even the ghost of Naruto himself, to the talk of her hiding from angry creditors.

One unlikely rumor even hinted at her being with a child. Ha! What nonsense people churn out these days!

He stepped into a waiting room outside of her apartment, and found two others waiting there also. The one with long white hair was currently staring out of his telescope, in a direction aiming suspiciously close to the bathhouses while drooling. The other was a younger man, with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a scar across his face, and was currently shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh, you two were summoned as well?" The gray-haired ninja said as he walked in.

"Apparently so. And it seems you're actually on time for once." Iruka was the one to reply. Jiraiya was still drooling and made no indication he was aware of Kakashi's presence. "Should the current Hokage be doing that!?" Iruka screamed.

"Heh. I'm only the temporary Hokage. And something tells me I won't be much longer."

"And it's about time too. Your latest book's been delayed too long." Kakashi said with a sly smile (not that the other two could see though). Iruka fumed at the two, and was prepared to scream some more. His outburst was stopped by Shizune's appearance, who had entered and announced that Tsunade was ready to see them.

When the trio entered the room, they were greeted with the sight of the Hokage in bed, with a child in her arms.

The copy-ninja was the first to speak. "Ah, so the rumors _were_ true."

"What rumors?"

Kakashi smirked. "There were rumors of your 'situation' floating around town. I should have paid more attention to them."

Iruka could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

"Does this mean I'm off the job? I'm running out of excuses for my publisher."

"Jiraiya! How can you say that at a time like this? You should be celebrating your child." Disbelief had turned to anger turned to joy. Kakashi had to marvel at Iruka's emotional control. Must be because he was a teacher.

Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor. "You actually think it's mine?" He burst into laughter. Tsunade look as if she would throw up. "ME with HIM!? Are you crazy!?" (2)

As Jiraiya couldn't stop laughing, and Tsunade was switching between anger and complete disgust, Shizune explained to the two the current situation.

"What I called you here was to help me fix a problem." Tsunade explained. "We made mistakes the last fourteen years, I don't want them repeated. We need to raise this child in a loving family, away from the village. And most of all, nobody can know about this." She paused uneasily, "I would love to take care of him, I considered Naruto my little brother and this would be my chance to make things right, but ... I have no husband, and I'm tied down to my duties as Hokage. I have absolutely no time to take care of him. And if I were to suddenly come up with a child, it would raise questions, and people would find out eventually."

"I'll take him!"

"No Iruka, we need a family situation. You're not married are you?"

"I'll ask Kurenai to marry me! We've been going out for a while now." Kakashi blinked, since when was Kurenai dating Iruka? "I have a suggestion."

"You're not taking him Kakashi, we don't need another one of you in this town."

The one-eyed nin seemed quite insulted, judging by his only visible eye. "I wasn't suggesting myself. As I recall, my sensei was good friends with Hyuuga Hiashi-sama." (Remember Kakashi was taught by the forth)

"Hmmm, that might actually work."

---

Iruka, who had been in somewhat deep thought, spoke up. "Do you know, today would have been Naruto's birthday."

The others could say nothing.

_tsuzuku - _TBC

* * *

__

_A/N: Now the first part's done, the action will come soon. But I'll be skipping a few years. And Gaara might be back later._

_-_

_Notes_

(1) - Since all the villagers are still giving Naruto the cold shoulder, I assume they still hate him, and that only respecting the third's order stopped them from doing anything.

(2) - Tsunade and Jiraiya are old teammates, and similar Naruto and Sakura, Jiraiya would constantly ask Tsunade on dates. She of course thinks he's a disgusting pervert, which he _is_.

-

_Jutsu list_

'**Chakra jyuufutsu no jutsu' - **Chakra expel technique

> Expels the Kyuubi's chakra from the body. I think it's possible because Naruto opened the eight chakra gates.

**'Shintenshin no jutsu'** - Mind body switch skill 

> Enables the user to take control of the victim's body by transferring his/her consciousness into them.


	5. Son of two worlds

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Pairings: None yet_

_Rating: PG-13 for some language._

_**08/02: Reloaded to fix some mistakes.**_

* * *

Since this chapter is a bit shorter, I'll be using this extra space to answer some reviewer's questions. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

---

Q1: Where's sasuke? T.T How did Naruto died? I though the one with the baby was Naruto! Is there gonna be Yaoi? I hope so...SasuNaru! - **RiNuN sAMa**

_A1: I do think I can write romance, especially not Yaoi. Feel free to imagine it yourself though._

---

Q2: what names are you gonna give to Naruto's reincarnation?...something different yet related to ramen...yet dignified for a Hyuuga - **needmore**

_A2: The name is in the story below. See (1) for an explanation_

**---**

Q3: funny. Neo-naruto. Is he going to grow quickly to his size-before-death? You did mention about accelerated growth... - **KeiZka**

I was wondering though will Naruto still have accelerated growth after he is born? - **Zalek**

_A3: No, only in the start, the three month thing. He will grow up in 12 years._

**---**

Q4: Heh, Naruto is going to be WAY to hyper for the Hyuuga clan to keep up with! . - **Kaiyo No Hime**

_A4: Note that even twins do not have the same personality. It works the same for clones._

**---**

A/N: A large theme in this story is fixing past mistakes, as you'll see.

* * *

**One last chance**

**Chapter 4: Son of two worlds**  
  
Hyuuga Hiashi was summoned to the Hokage tower. The entire story was explained to him, from the moment of the explosion to the details of the conversation that had occurred in the room a no more than a mere hour ago.  
  
Iruka knew in his heart that the Hokage was right, he would not be able to take care of the boy, even if he married Kurenai. Sure, he was used to teaching/babysitting a room full of them, but to take care of a kid 24 hrs a day?  
  
Kakashi had zoned out, and was absorbed in his ever-present book. Since he had offered his advice on the Hyuuga clan he now had no more to give.  
  
Jiraiya had left, to tend to his last day of duties as Hokage.  
  
Hiashi listened to Tsunade's story, and as he gazed on the now sleeping child, he reminisced about the past, about the request of the forth, and how it had been gradually ignored by those who knew of it. If he could do something now, it wouldn't make up for the mistakes of the past, but it would give a future for this boy.  
  
"Of course I would be more than glad to take the boy in, Hokage-sama."  
  
Iruka let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding. On one hand he was happy for the boy, but sad he couldn't do more to help.  
  
It seemed Hiashi had noticed his anxiety. "Of course you are also welcome to help us Iruka-sensei." He blinked, how had he known? But of course, the Byakugan sees all right?  
  
"If I may inquire, Hokage-sama, what is the boy's name?"  
  
"I've decided to call him Naruwata. Naru for short."  
  
Kakashi piped in. "An odd choice for a name isn't it."  
  
"I don't know where that came from, but it is my hope for him." (1)  
  
---  
  
The seal on the boy's stomach was still visible when they wrapped him up in blankets. The Hokage simply assumed it was the work of the Kyuubi. Hiashi was instructed to keep the sight of it away from people, and to use a jutsu to hide its appearance.  
  
A cover story was fabricated, stating that it was the child of a friend who had passed away, which was partially true. Records were doctored to state the same.  
  
Hiashi called a meeting to inform his clan of the news, they were overjoyed at the news that their great leader was such a kind, noble person for taking in the boy, but had doubts he could live up to the expectations of their great clan. Hiashi informed them that he would raise the boy personally.  
  
---  
  
Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and their mother Himiko, were called to a small meeting later.  
  
"You all know about the child right?" They nodded. "Since raising a child is no solo task, especially since I will have missions and other business to take care of from time to time, I am going to need help at times. So, I've decided to ask the four of you for help."  
  
"Of course Daddy! It'll be like having a little brother!"  
  
"Of course f-father."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Of course I will help dear."  
  
"Excellent, then I'll let you in on a secret." And he told them about the seal, and about the boy's father. Since they were going to help, he couldn't hide the seal forever.  
  
Hanabi and Himiko were too stunned to speak. Hinata looked like she would faint.  
  
"So fate has something else in store for us. How very interesting." You can guess who said that.

* * *

_6 years later_  
  
A six year old Naru ran down the street, followed by his 'brother' Kachi. Unlike Naru, Kachi was a natural born Hyuuga from the branch family, with the Byakugan and all. After entering the academy together, both Hyuugas were placed in the same class, although Naru was better than his slightly older sibling. (2) Lucky enough, they had Iruka as their sensei, who had been able to convince Tsunade to put them in his class.  
  
"I'm back!" "Me too."  
  
"Ha I got here first." The non-Hyuuga declared.  
  
"Grrrr, I'll beat you tomorrow!" And he stuck his tongue out at Naru. Since he wasn't looking where he was going, Kachi ran straight into Hiashi. "Oof. Ahh, sorry Hiashi-sama." He managed to stammer out.  
  
"Hi Tou-san. I got top of the class!" Naru handed his report card to his father with a huge smirk, beaming with pride. "Nothing less than what I expected. And you Kachi?"  
  
He reluctantly gave his over. "Only middle huh?"  
  
"I'll definitely do better next time!" And he ran off with Naru, leaving Hiashi to wonder, how come the last generations had been so quiet and disciplined, and he ended up with these two? He started to think that some of Naruto's loudness was genetic, and he had passed it on.  
  
Naru and Kachi were siblings, but rivals. Of course Naru was a bit better than Kachi, but Kachi would never admit it. Both were the new hopes of the Hyuuga clan, and it looked like Naru was going to be their next 'genius', even though he wasn't genetically a Hyuuga, it would still bring honor to the clan. Kachi, however, wasn't as good, even though both were taught the same skills by Hisahi, Hinata and Neji.  
  
Hiashi taught them the traditional Hyuuga style, the Gentle fist. Naru was better with the Taijustu part, but couldn't aim at chakra openings due to not having the Byakugan. Kachi wasn't as good, but could at least do some damage.  
  
Hinata taught them some Genjutsu and medical techniques, having been taken in by Tsunade as an apprentice along with Sakura. Neither of the boys were any good with Genjutsu, although Naru showed some proficiency with self- healing techniques (guess why).  
  
Neji taught them Ninjutsu and weapons training, and both were good in their own ways. Naru was good at elemental type Justus and swords, while Kachi was only somewhat good with the weapons and really bad with the jutsus.  
  
Both still had a long way to go though.  
  
Still, Hiashi was pleased.  
  
The Hokage came to visit once in a while, having declared herself Naru's godmother. He didn't complain, especially when she brought him Ramen. Hiashi frowned.  
  
_Tsuzuku_ - TBC

* * *

_Notes_  
  
(1) - Kanji lesson! Naruwata is the boy's name.

Japanese people sometime name their children similar to their own names. This was more common before the 19th century.

Note that Naruto is the fish cake in ramen, although it can be written with kanji as 'Maelstrom', using the kanji for sound and the kanji for 'door'.

Naruwata can be written with the kanji for 'sound', 'Naru' and the kanji for 'Wata' meaning to 'cross' or 'pass' as the word 'Naruwata' meaning 'echo' or 'resonation'.

What Tsunade is saying is that she wants the boy to be like Naruto.

(If I'm wrong with the Kanji, please tell me)

(2) - Note that Kachi isn't Hiashi's son. He is from someone in the branch house. I guess Kachi is more like Naru's cousin.  
  
Kachi means worth or merit.


	6. Déjà vu days

**_Review responses_**

** Aleh** - Okay... first off, it's chakra, not charka. Secondly, there's only one Hyuuga main family -- that's why it's called the 'main' family. Hell, Neji's technically (and genetically) Hinata's half-brother and he's STILL considered a branch member. _It turns out you're absolutely right. I've reposted the last chapter to change the mistakes._

** Jenniyah** - Oh, this is nice ...so is naruto gonna meet up w/ sasuke eventually? or... is he gone and we'll only hear bits of info about him? OH!! is akatsuki still after kyuubi? man, itachi must be really old when he appears again eh?..hehe _Naruto and Sasuke will meet, eventually. The Akatsuki think the Kyuubi is gone with the big boom and all. Sasuke might have killed Itachi by now, we'll see._

** One Azn Dragon** - Sigh, that was short. But why is Kyubi dormant? _I apologize for the length of the last chapter, I had to finish up everything before we go to the genin stuff, and this chapter is a bit longer. Kyuubi is not dormant, he makes an appearance in this chapter._

** ookami-kun** - good work! will naruwata learn kaiten? it's such an awesome move :) _Yes. Hiashi taught him that last chapter._ : )

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every chapter!? Sigh. Naruto is owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama, who is not me. 

New summary: Naruto's son has grown up. But being raised by the most prestigious family in Konoha, how did he turn out into an ... avenger!?

---

_Italics _- Character thought 

**Bold text** - Kyuubi speech

* * *

**One last chance**

**Chapter 5: Déjà vu days**  
  
_6 years later_  
  
"I'll be leaving now father. Today is the genin graduation exam." A now 12- year-old Naru stated. Hiashi only grunted in response. "Be sure to pass."  
  
"Of course I will, Tou-san."  
  
"Good luck today Naru-chan." The cheerful voice of Hinata came from the kitchen. "Of course, but I don't need it, Hehe!" And he ran out.  
  
He was now 12, and soon to be a genin. Naru had grown up a bit over the last four years. He was still top of the class, and had plenty of friends and admirers. His hair had grown longer, but he kept it tied in a short ponytail behind his head, as Hyuugas seem to like long hair for some reason. (1) He was still shorter than most, much to his annoyance. It seems height is genetic. He wore his 'school-use' attire, black pants, a blue shirt and short-sleeved black jacket. (2)  
  
He wasn't a loudmouth like his father was (Hiashi had told him of his heritage when he turned twelve), nor was he unsociable like Neji. In his view, home was for quiet and training, school was for fun with people his age. He was popular too, but not as much as Sasuke was. He was good friends with a few people, and on good terms with the rest. Girls didn't line up and bicker between themselves to date him, but he had a fair share of requests and admirers.  
  
_I'll be a genin by dinner-time. Finally!_  
  
Even though he was a 'genius' who could have probably graduated a few years sooner, he still had to wait till he was twelve. The academy didn't exactly want anymore 'geniuses' graduating young and going psycho later on, like a certain Uchiha did. Thus all students regardless of skill had to wait till they were twelve years old.  
  
---  
  
Across the street, several minutes earlier saw another (possibly) soon-to- be genin get ready. "KACHI!!! Get up, you're going to be late for your exam!" His father screamed.  
  
Kachi had grown up too. He had dropped to almost the bottom of the class. 'A complete embarrassment to our clan' had been Hiashi's view on it. Hiashi might have blown out his brain long ago if he wasn't such good friends with Naru (at least he thought). (3) With his drop in ability, his mouth had taken over (Naru thought it was funny he was turning into his father, the real one). Naturally, this earned him a bad name, and only Naru and his friends were willing to hang around him.  
  
Although they seem good friends, Kachi was jealous of his younger sibling, how dare this non-Hyuuga take all my glory!? And thus they became rivals, although kinda one-sided. Naru thought it was funny but didn't think of him as a rival. Still, he did his best to teach his little 'brother' some jutsus and skills, to no avail. It seemed the only thing Kachi is better at than Naru is his knowledge of seals and sealing techniques, which might be useful one day to get that horrid thing off his forehead.  
  
"I gotta go now, can't be late, cya." He screamed and bolted out the door... almost running into Naru, who was about to knock. "Ah so you are awake." He smirked. Kachi frowned and pushed him out of the way. The two walked to school together talking. Well, Naru was taking and the other was yelling.  
  
---  
  
They walked into the room with a few minutes to spare, although no one noticed. Everyone else was busy getting last minute studying done, and some were practicing jutsus.  
  
Kachi went and sat next to his 'crush', Naru followed. "Good morning Reika- chan." Naru frowned, he got to her first! Reika was a Yamanaka, and although her aunt Ino had taught her how to thoroughly manipulate men, she had no clue how to get this idiot to stop liking her. Of course, she wasn't the smartest in the class, but had adequate combat skills to make up for it.  
  
Kachi had a crush on her, Naru only liked her as a friend. Naru's operational thought was 'Skills come first, women can come later.' He could wait a few years, although she didn't even seem to like him. Reika on the other hand only liked them both as friends, and had a similar train of thought.  
  
_Kachi was probably too obsessed with her to train properly,_ they both sighed. Kachi tried to ask her out again.  
  
Two other girls came and sat behind them. "Hello Naru-kun!" One squealed. Naru looked behind him, it was Karasu, a girl who had a huge crush on him. "Oh, good morning Karasu-san." Karasu was a girl with light black hair, and grey eyes. She was bright but annoying. Naru didn't exactly want to get close to her, fearing her parent's wraith if he did anything bad.  
  
The other girl, Yumiko had a crush on Kachi, but didn't want to get in his way while he was talking to Reika.  
  
A blond haired boy entered the room, this was Naru's friend Tenka. He came over to them and sat in front of Naru. "Morning Naru. Get any studying done last night?"  
  
"Che, I don't need it. I found out what's on the graduating test." He winked.

"Oh, care to share?"  
  
Naru poked his finger up in a way to say 'no'. "No point, the bell's gonna ring and they'll tell you what it is."  
  
The bell rang a few seconds later, and Iruka walked in to announce that "The test will consist of three parts. The first will consist of you creating two working bunshins, the second is an accuracy test and the third is a surprise. We will go in alphabetical order, come to the next room when you are called." The first was someone from the Aburame clan. He walked off.  
  
_Hmm, I can do bunshins, but my accuracy is really_ _bad._ Kachi was now slightly worried.  
  
_Bunshins are a cinch, and my accuracy isn't bad. But what's this third surprise test? My intel didn't mention this._ Still, Naru was confident about his ability to pass.  
  
_My accuracy is perfect, but the bunshins, crap I didn't study that last night. _So Reika excused herself to practice on the floor.  
  
_Oh no, my accuracy is bad and but my bunshins aren't that bad, better practice now!_ Karasu walked off to the floor to practice. Yumiko followed her.  
  
_This should be no problem._ Tenka was only middle of the class, but only because his excellent combat skills made up for his awful test scores.  
  
"Ha this'll be no sweat." Kachi declared. "I can easily get a better score than you Naru-kun. I would bet I could make more bunshins than you."  
  
Not being the type to back down from challenges, Naru simply accepted. The whole class watched in anticipation as the two Hyuugas 'battled it out'.  
  
"Bunshin no jutsu." And there were ten Kachis grinning at him. "Beat that!"  
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu." And there were ten Naru's standing with a smug look.  
  
The class went "ooh".  
  
That was when Iruka returned. "You two stop wasting your charka. And you Naru, Ninjas don't show off their best techniques except in battle."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hmm. Next is ..." Someone from the Inuzaka clan walked off. (4)  
  
When it came time for the two siblings, Kachi was called first. When he came back he had a smug look on his face and a head-protector in his hand. "So you passed huh, I guess I'm next." Iruka returned and Naru walked off with him.  
  
---  
  
Iruka walked into the test room and took a seat next to the other tester, a gray haired man. And no, it wasn't Mizuki. The aforementioned gray-haired man looked up from his book and smiled, not that anyone could see it under the mask.  
  
"All right let's begin."  
  
The first test he passed easily, having easily made ten Kage Bunshins only a few minutes ago.  
  
The accuracy test was rather good, seven kunai hit the target, and the other three came close. It was enough to pass.  
  
"For the third test, it will be a question from a previous written exam the class took last year. This is to see if you remember anything from your previous years. However, if you get this question wrong, you'll not only fail this test, you'll have to repeat the last two years of school to make sure you get it right next time. You can choose not to answer for now. Do you still want to take this?"  
  
_Where have I heard this before? Oh yes, the chuunin exams uses a similar tactic.  
  
_"Of course."  
  
Iruka smiled, and gave him a head-protector. "Congratulations, you answered correctly. You pass."  
  
Kakashi had apparently zoned out a while ago.  
  
---  
  
Once all the tests were administered, Iruka announced that "Those who passed come back here tomorrow. Those who didn't, come back here in two days. Dismissed."  
  
The students left, to the proud or ashamed parents waiting.  
  
---  
  
Hiashi asked his wife to prepare a feast for Naru's graduation. Since Kachi had graduated as well, his family was invited for dinner as well.  
  
Kachi's parents were absolutely thrilled, not only did their dead-last son graduate, they were having dinner with Hiashi-sama.  
  
After the two boys excused themselves for some training, the talk went to their futures.  
  
"Since my son is the top of the class, and yours is somewhere around the bottom, they might be paired together." Hiashi stated. Kachi's father blushed with embarrassment at the mention of his rank. "That would be wonderful, maybe your son could knock some good sense and some skill into my boy, Hiashi-sama." They laughed.  
  
Hinata spoke up, "I wonder who their senseis will be. I heard Ino say Shikamaru-san hasn't had missions for a while, and that Tsunade-sama wants to get him to teach." They laughed again. "And, I also heard Kakashi was pulled off the active ANBU roster by Tsunade-sama. Maybe she has a team for him too.  
  
"That might be good for them, Kakashi's last remaining student is doing pretty well, isn't she? And Kakashi was trained by the forth Hokage himself."  
  
"Oh Sakura-san, she's the top medic in the village now, save for Tsunade- sama."  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about the future.  
  
---  
  
Kachi had earlier reluctantly admitted his sibling was better than him with the bunshins, and swallowed his pride to ask for help. After only two hours of training, Kachi had finally been able to make one Kage bunshin that could last for more than ten seconds. Naru smiled, it was a good improvement. The two retired for the night, Naru left for his room and Kachi went home.  
  
Naru walked into his room and fell on his bed, excited about the next day. _Everything is going great. Soon, I can do what I need to._ And he fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
The next day, Naru woke up at his usual time, as did Kachi. Once again, Kachi almost ran into Naru coming out his front door. Naru smirked again, but Kachi was too excited to care. They ran to the academy building.  
  
"All right, I will now announce the teams. Team one, consists of ..." Team one was announced, then team two and so on.  
  
"All right, team seven will be Ichiri Yumiko, Sabakuno Tenka and Hatake Karasu." (5)  
  
"Next is team right. Both Hyuuga Kachi and Hyuuga Naru, and Yamanaka Reika." Kachi did a little jump for joy. The other two sat in silence. Yumiko frowned.  
  
After all the teams were announced, they were instructed to return after lunch to meet their new teachers.  
  
---  
  
Naru had suggested they go out to eat together, to be more 'teamlike'. The other two agreed. Team eight also joined them for Ramen at Ichiraku.  
  
Kachi sat between Reika and Yumiko, talking to them while inhaling the ramen. Karasu and Naru talked, and Tenka joined in at times.  
  
Tenka didn't talk much, feeling he didn't fit in. His family was not from Konoha, they were from the sand. Due to political strife in the wind country, his uncle Gaara had brought him to Konoha twelve years ago, and Tsunade had placed him in the care of Shizune. He was Temari's son and had wild blond hair from his mother and blue eyes from the father. His real father had died due to an assassination and he had been brought here for safety. Iruka always thought he looked a bit like the old Naruto.  
  
After both Karasu and Yumiko failed to get their perspective loves to take them out on dates, the six headed back to the academy building.  
  
---  
  
A few hours later found teams seven and eight waiting in the now-empty classroom. Both their senseis were late!  
  
The door opened, and in walked the two jounins.  
  
"You're late!" Three people screamed. Naru, Reika and Tenka sighed disappointingly.  
  
"Gomen, I had to drag this lazy bum away from the clouds. He he." One stated. The other humphed.  
  
"Liar! Tou-san, you know you can't deceive me anymore!" Karasu screeched. Kakashi sighed, his daughter was wayyyyyy too loud.  
  
"Well, I wish you luck with her Shikamaru-kun. Just don't get her killed." Kakashi smiled, but his tone promised horrible things if the lazy bum let anything happen to his precious child.  
  
"Huh. How troublesome."  
  
Naru just sat and watched the scene drag out.  
  
_So, that's Naruto's son eh? This should be interesting. If he has the blood of the Naruto and the forth Hokage, I wouldn't be surprised if he became the next Hokage himself. That'll definitely boost my reputation. Kakashi smiled, he would enjoy this greatly.  
  
_---  
  
Three of the genins left with Shikamaru, and the last three were left in the classroom with Kakashi, patiently waiting for an order.  
  
"Well I know one of you." Kakashi looked at Naru, he had been a guest of Hiashi in the past and taught Naru a few things himself. "But not that well, so the three of you introduce yourselves. Like what you like or don't like and what you want to be."  
  
But nobody said anything. "Huh, I guess I'll have to start off. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like ...." His face went into a happy smile. Naru sneered. He knew exactly what kind of stuff Kakashi liked. "I don't like annoying brats." He glared. "And I hope to be able to survive this assignment."  
  
"I'm Kachi! I like reading manga and training. I don't like when Naru-kun shows off. Someday I'm gonna prove to Hiashi-sama I'm not a disappointment to our clan, and I'll find a way to break our house's curse." Naru scoffed, since when did he show off?  
  
_This kid reminds me of someone,_ Kakashi thought.  
  
"I'm Yamanaka Reika, I like collecting types of weapons and using them. I also like music and ice cream. I'm going to become strong and be like Tsunade-sama. And I'm not going to find a lazy bum for a husband like aunt Ino did."  
  
_A weapons master huh, and a Yamanaka._  
  
"You all know my name. I like challenges and I don't like surprises. Someday, I'm going to be Hokage. And also, there's someone I have to kill." There was a growling sound in his belly. He smiled, soon, Kyuubi, soon.  
  
_Sure hope it's not me,_ Kachi frowned.  
  
_He's just trying to make himself look cool,_ Reika also frowned.  
  
Kakashi blinked in shock, did he jump back in time or something? Or maybe someone is playing a prank on him? _I'll need to have a talk with Hiashi- sama.  
_  
The look on Kakashi's face was priceless. While Naru's face was calm, his mind was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Er, well then, we'll meet at the academy gate at seven tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw it back up." And then he poofed away, and went to the Hyuuga district of town.  
  
---  
  
Naru entered his house, followed by Kachi, who wanted to practice the Kage Bunshin a bit more. He grabbed some milk from the kitchen and went towards the training center. Hearing some noise, he peeked into the reception room, Kakashi was there talking to Hiashi.  
  
Kakashi came over often, checking on him on behalf of the Hokage, who was often busy, thus Naru knew the older ninja well. At times when Hiashi permitted, Kakashi trained with the boy in his place. Kakashi looked to Naru as a sort of son he never had, since he had a girl and all. Naru appreciated the times they trained, but despised the older ninja's bad habit of showing up hours late with stupid excuses and that horrible book. Yes, Naru was young but he knew what that book was about.  
  
Deciding he didn't want to know what the two were talking about, he whisked Kachi off to the training area.  
  
---  
  
"I understand your concern Kakashi, though I have not noticed anything unusual about the boy."  
  
"Still, I am concerned. And he doesn't strike me as the type to play practical jokes. That's more of Kachi's department."  
  
"Yes, he isn't the type to play around. Most of the time he is serious in his studying and training."  
  
"Do you mind if I look in his room?"  
  
"I suppose so, though he might not appreciate you in there. Even I do not intrude."  
  
Kakashi smiled. "Well, I am his sensei, I think I have some right to know the welfare of my student."  
  
Naru's room was located inside the Hyuuga main house's compound. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small for him. The door led to an exterior corridor, and in the center against the far wall was his bed. Along the wall to the left of the bed were shelves full of scrolls. Along the opposite wall were various practice items, and equipment. There was a large hanging scroll above and behind the bed with the Hyuuga clan symbol and the Konoha leaf emblem on it. There was some closet space to the right of the bed.  
  
On the wall to the right of the bed was another large hanging scroll. This one had a spiral painted on it, and two triangles above the spiral to the left and right. The triangles seems to look like fox ears. The scroll had been hung up before it fully dried, giving the ink a 'running effect' (6).  
  
"Well, that is certainly something."  
  
Next to that scroll, there was a Katana resting on a small stand. The Katana was 3.5 shaku long (7), with a handle shaped in the form of a dragon head. The blade was smooth on one side and jagged on the other, and coated in finish that gave off a red tint, giving the Katana a shape that looked like a dragon breathing fire.  
  
He picked up the sword. "This is certainly unusual. And I thought Hyuugas don't use weapons, and relied on their fists."  
  
"The Katana is not Hyuuga-standard equipment. He came home with it one day, all he said was that it was a precious gift from someone. He did not state who."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What are you doing in my room sensei!" Naru was angry, the nerve of that guy to go into his room and mess with his stuff like this!  
  
"I'm just looking around." He gave his happy face. Naru was fuming. "And I was just leaving. Thank you for your time Hiashi-sama." He muttered out. Kakashi put the sword back on the stand and left.  
  
"Let me see you to the door, Kakashi-san." The two left Naru standing in the doorway, furious.  
  
_What was he doing in there? Does he suspect something?  
  
_**You better keep your eyes open around that man. He's smarter that he looks.  
  
**_I would imagine so. Is it because of what I said today?  
  
_**You shouldn't have been playing around like that.  
  
**_Che, I just wanted some fun. I think I need to find some intel on that guy.  
  
_---  
  
"The aura I felt from that sword was unnerving. I think I know what it is." He sighed. "The Hokage said to report anything suspicious. I will definitely need to report this to the Hokage."  
  
"I will accompany you. But, I am shocked that I did not notice anything before."  
  
---  
  
"What's going on here Naru-chan?" Hinata walked in just after the two left.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I said something I shouldn't have. Perhaps Kakashi- sensei and Tou-san suspect something." Naru paused. "I need to be more careful from now on. Hinata-san, could I ask you to keep an eye on Tou- san?"  
  
"I will see what I can do Naru-chan. Good night."  
  
"The same to you Hinata-san."  
  
_Tsuzuku_ - TBC 

* * *

Next time: Kakashi's test, and the beginning of missions.

* * *

_Notes_  
  
(1) Most Hyuugas seem to have long hair tied behind their heads. I imagine Naru looks like Edward Elric.  
  
(2) Think of Shikamaru's old attire, with a blue shirt instead of the net shirt.  
  
(3) The curse seal can destroy all the host's brain cells. But don't worry, Kachi will die.  
  
(4) In the Japanese alphabet, Inuzaka comes after Aburame and way before Hyuuga. The character 'A' comes before 'I' which comes before 'Hi' (Hyu).  
  
(5) The new team seven: Karasu means crow, guess who her father is. Sabakuno is Gaara's last name. Tenka can mean many things, such as transformation, blaze, the world etc. The other girl is Yumiko. This team might be important later.  
  
(6) Naruto's last name was Uzumaki, which means spiral. The 'running effect' is similar to when you paint, some paint runs down the wall before it fully dries.  
  
(7) Shaku is the traditional Japanese measure of length, and used for swords. One shaku is approx 30.3cm or 11.92in. Therefore 3.5 shaku is about 3 feet 5 ¾ inches (3.48ft). Katanas are the traditional Japanese swords used by the samurai and are considered to be the best swords ever made anywhere in the world. 

---

And 'Tou-san' is the very formal way of saying 'father'. I imagine the Hyuuga clan is very strict and formal.


	7. It all comes together

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to jump magazine and Masashi Kishimoto-san.

New summary: Naruto died in revenge against the village, leaving his 'son'. But being raised by the most prestigious family in Konoha, how did the boy turn out into an ... avenger!? Things are going to go down the drain soon.

---

A/N: Thanks for reading thus far. Right now since this is still my first story and the first time I've written, I would greatly appreciate any feedback on my work. What's good, bad, right, wrong, makes sense, doesn't make sense etc. If you have something to say, please drop a review or email me about it. Thanks!

And I also wrote a one-shot as well, look for it in my author's profile.

* * *

"Speech" – Character speaking

_Italics _- Character thinking

* * *

**One last chance**

**Chapter 6: It all comes together**

Naru woke up at eight and got ready for the day. He dressed in a black shirt, black pants and an oversized orange trench coat.

_Right, I'm ready. Soon Kyuubi, please have patience._

It seems Kakashi had come over again, he was sitting at the kitchen table with Hiashi, eating breakfast. "Oh, good morning Naru-kun. Didn't I tell you to meet at seven?"

"I've heard many great tales of your everlasting tardiness, so I feel that there's no need to walk there and wait when I could have been catching up on sleeping."

"Son, don't be sarcastic to your teacher."

"I'm sorry, Tou-san."

"And what if I was on time today?"

"You are never on time for anything, ever." Naru sneered.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Well, since I'm done here, shall we go and meet your teammates? Thank you for seeing me so early Hiashi-sama." He rose up and left.

Naru grabbed an apple and followed him. "I'll be leaving now, Tou-san."

"Be sure to do well today, and tell that to Kachi too."

Kakashi and Naru arrived at the meeting place at NINE. Kachi and Reika screamed and shouted obscenities. Kakashi simply smiled and proceeded to explain their test.

"There are two bells, one bell is here." He held it up, the bell was gold-colored with a small red stripe. "This one is going in my pouch." And he pocketed it. "The other bell is the same color and is hidden somewhere inside the city. I will disappear into the city, you three have to find me and snatch the bell off me in whatever way you think is best. Or, alternatively, you could spend time looking for the other one. This test will end in five hours, the ones who have bells pass, the others fail." He gave a wink and took off.

---

"Isn't this test a little unfair to us, the ones who don't have those fancy eyes?" Reika didn't look happy, Kachi grinned.

"If we're going to get that guy, we'd better team up against him."

"What! Why should I have to fight him? I could just go find the one he left in the city." Kachi screamed. Naru bopped him on the head.

"You idiot, the other bell's obviously in the pouch too. It's just a trick to split us apart."

"And how would you know? He said he hid the bell inside the city."

"And isn't he inside the city right now? And besides, I heard two bells jingle in his pouch when we were walking here together. SO, we not only have to find him but also take both bells off him. Here's the plan..."

---

Kakashi was hiding at the hot springs, _might as well have something to do while I wait for them to show up. Hihihihi. _

---

The team was currently looking for their sensei, "I spy with my awesome eyes, he at the hot springs, and he's peeking into the baths." Kachi grinned. Naru groaned. _He's at it again, and during work too._

The three snuck up to the hot springs. Kakashi was too busy to notice. _All right, let's begin._ Naru gave the signal.

---

Kakashi was peeking into the baths while drooling. (Let's assume Kakashi is turning into Jiraiya in the last 12 years.)

A dozen kunai flew out of nowhere towards him. Being an elite jounin, he caught them all with ease, and without looking away, he heard Kachi swear behind him. "Dammit I'll get you this time! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" _Does this seem familiar?_

Nine clones instantly appeared and each threw a dozen more kunais at him. Even an elite jounin probably couldn't catch a hundred and twenty kunai, so he dodged them easily and glared at the boy. "So you actually found me huh?" Not sensing the other two nearby, he began a counterattack. "Take this: Suiton mizu-yadama no jutsu!" (Water type, water projectiles)

Being that they were in a hot spring, Kachi was screwed. A few dozen water needles flew towards him, there was no way to dodge them all! "Arrgh!" About two dozen managed to hit, doing only slight damage. Most only scratched his skin, only three went in. Unfortunately, being water needles, they soaked into his clothes, and being made from hot spring water, they were very very hot. "Gaah, it burns, it burns! Get it off! Get it off!"

Kakashi amused himself with the boy's reactions, so he didn't notice until "**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"** (Earth type, inner decapitation attack) _What!?_

He only barely managed to dodge as a hand shot out of the ground and tried to grab his legs. At the same time, kunais flew at him from Kachi's direction, both actions forced him into the hot water. There was a 'poof' and the body made contact with the water and dissolved into water.

The hand that had shot out of the ground belonged to Naru. His whole body had since appeared. _A mizu bunshin! When did he... _The rest of his thought was cut off as Kakashi launched a counterattack. "Suiton, suiryuudan no jutsu." (Water type, water dragon blast)

Naru's hands made rapid seals, "Katon, Gokyakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire type, grand fireball)

The water dragon and the fireball made contact and cancelled each other out. _Huh, it's getting hot around here._

Having no choice but to go on the offensive, he sped towards his sensei. _Hyuuga-ryu jyuken!_(Hyuuga-style, gentle fist)

He attacked with jyuken, but Kakashi skillfully dodged all his attacks and countered with his own attacks, throwing up a small layer of chakra to dispel the jyuken. The two attacked at hurricane speeds, but with no Byakugan, Naru's jyuken was pretty useless. Eventually, speed was on Kakashi's side, and he threw the younger boy to the ground, Kanai at the neck.

"Humm, I'm faster." Kakashi simply said.

But Naru was grinning. _What?_ His body had stopped responding, and he found himself the target of a shitenshin. (Mind body switch)

Being former ANBU gave him an edge on countering mind attacks, and he easily forced the intruder out. However, it took him a second to do so, which gave Naru enough time to grab the bells from his pouch.

The boy stood up, grinning like mad.

_Damn, kids these days are so annoying._

Team: 1

Sensei: 0

At that time some people from the baths came out to see what the commotion was, so Kakashi didn't completely lose. _Hehe._

Three pairs of eyes twitched in annoyance. "Anko-san is not going to be happy."

---

Later, team eight and their sensei were sitting around the BBQ house. Having three genins outsmart a jounin was impressive enough to earn a reward, although Kakashi severely maintained that he was distracted by their combat surroundings. The kids groaned. Well, at least Kakashi treated them to a free lunch, only if they kept their mouths shut about the hot springs. _If this gets out, my reputation is ruined. Not to mention if the misses finds out about the peeping._

"Well it seems you work pretty well as a team." Kakashi smiled. The three kids beamed.

"What I want to know is, who the leader of this little plan is. Was it the class dunce?" Kachi fumed.

"The pride of the Yamanaka family?" _She is good at manipulating people._

"Or the genius of the Hyuuga clan?"_ It probably is._

None of the kids spoke up.

"Sigh. I guess it's none of my business then. Well anyways, Naru, you have two bells, who do want to pass? And who's going back to the academy?"

"What!? Naru you said that all we needed was teamwork to pass this test!" Kachi shrieked.

Kakashi smiled. "So it was the genius huh?"

Reika whacked him in the head. "You idiot, you gave us away!" And she whacked him again. Naru bopped him in the head for good measure. "Ouchies."

"Just as I thought. Well, I suppose that was good enough to count as teamwork, so I guess you all pass. Let's eat."

"Dunce, didn't Naru-kun tell you to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"Sorry, Reika-chan."

---

In the end, out of nine graduating teams, only five managed to pass. And so there were fifteen new genins this year.

After people found out Shikamaru was too lazy to even come up with a test, the Hokage screamed at him.

---

_Four months later_

"The target is in sight. Are you guys ready?" Naru whispered. Said target was of the feline family, and was currently having a nap in the middle of the forest.

"Alpha one, ready." "Alpha two, ready." "Alpha three, ready." "Beta three, ready."

There was one missing, "Beta one, are you ready?" "Give me a second."

"All right on the count of three, attack! One, two, three!" Six genins pounced at the target, which roared in defense. It was a big cat, very, very big cat swiped at the six until it tied up by Tenka and Naru, having been disabled by Reika. The six wasn't well off, the cat managed to scratch all of them, their mothers would need to fix their clothes.

"Good work guys, next one then." They groaned.

The two teams were currently working together on this capture mission, two other teams had also been sent here, and were currently capturing the other targets. Their client had several pets escape, big nasty pets. Said client was the zoo and said pets were several ferocious tigers which were now roaming about the countryside.

After months of boring D-rank missions, the four teams were given this low-C-rank assignment. The zoo's keepers had been unable to recover the tigers and asked for ninjas. The Hokage's mission list was backed up and had no choice but to send four genin teams for this job.

The zoo was located in the fire country's capital, a four day walk from Konoha. After the mission was completed, it would take time to get back to Konoha.

Their senseis had to buy them some new clothes.

---

The whole group was currently staying at an inn at the outskirts of the capital. It would take four days to get back to Konoha.

Kakashi had dragged Shikamaru somewhere, leaving the kids alone to talk. Karasu stated that her dad had probably dragged Shika to the hot springs nearby, to which team eight nodded in agreement. Reika exclaimed that they had better get her uncle back, lest her aunt Ino found out about this. The six nodded.

Kachi used the fabulous power of the Byakugan to find the two, currently assembled with the other two jounins around a restaurant beneath the inn. Seeing no problem with that, they abandoned the mission.

Naru snuck down in disguise, having an almost perfect disguise in the form of a twenty-something man. He was interested in what the adults were talking about, and wanting to get away from the others for a while.

"We're lucky there hasn't been any trouble with this mission. The Hokage did send a message to watch out for anything suspicious. Did any of you spot anything?" The other jounins shook their heads. Shikamaru let out a sigh. "The Hokage is probably being overcautious."

"Shikamaru, this problem is mainly yours, you should be the one being overcautious."

"Hmph, there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"We can't be too careful. The four teams MUST travel together at all times, until we get back to Konoha."

"Are you sure the information is correct?"

"Yes, I heard there was trouble within the wind country recently. I just reconfirmed it with a contact just now."

"Still, if the sound interfere, it would be trouble, especially for us."

Their drinks had arrived, so the conversation ended. _Interesting._

Naru left the restaurant. Sending some clones out for recon, he transformed back to his original self and went back to the room.

---

Naru woke up early and went for breakfast outside. Buying a pastry, he sat in the park to eat. The clones snuck in as birds and delivered their reports.

---

The four teams left after breakfast, heading back to Konoha together. While the twelve genins talked together, their senseis were on full alert, although none of the kids noticed, save Naru.

They had opted to stay in inns in towns along the way, rather than camping out. That in itself was unusual, since they had been camping out along the way to the capital, not to mention the fact the teams came separately but left together. None of the kids noticed that either, save Naru.

They reached Konoha late at night on the forth day. The teams went home, it was too late to be debriefed.

---

Naru and Kachi walked home together, since they lived in the same district. "Hey Naru-kun, I was pretty awesome on the mission right? Tell Hiashi-sama how good I was."

"Oh is that so? As I recall, you were the last one to arrive at the target's location, and you got injured the most by its claws." Naru teased.

"Grrrrrr."

"Haha. Don't worry, I'll exaggerate things when I tell Tou-san." He laughed. "Good night."

"Cya tomorrow Naru."

The whole Hyuuga district was quiet, it was getting around dinnertime so all the families would have retired for dinner already. Making his way towards his house, he spotted something in the garden. Approaching it, Naru let out a soft growl. The creature growled back and leapt out, a scroll in its mouth. The small messenger fox dropped the scroll and ran off. Naru picked up the message and pocketed it.

His father and mother were having dinner when he arrived. Going to his room to change first, he was followed by Hinata. "Naru-chan, welcome back."

"Thanks Hinata-san. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"The Hokage came over once, and your father has been poking into your room again."

"I see. Tell father I will be at dinner soon." After getting changed, he made several clones which snuck off as birds.

---

_Next day_

Hiashi walked out for a morning stroll. He spotted was a pack of birds in the garden, but ignored them and walked off. Naru snuck out of his room to feed them.

---

Teams seven and eight and their senseis gathered at the Hokage tower. The other teams had already arrived earlier and handed in their reports.

Kakashi gave the mission report to the Hokage and the other mission-assigning people. (The guys in that big room who hand out missions).

"So, how are your teams doing?"

Shikamaru grunted. Reika translated. "That means his team is doing great."

Kakashi wasn't as lazy. "My team is performing exceptionally well. Under my instruction, I think they're already at chuunin level." He smiled. _Maybe I can get a raise for this._

_Excellent._ Both Naru and Tsunade thought at the same time, although in different tones of thought.

---

The two teams were back to D-rank assignments.

After the team's mission had ended and Kakashi went off to read, Naru went back to the Hokage tower to find Tsunade.

"Oh, you don't come to visit me often, what can I do for you Naru-chan?"

"Well, seeing as Kakashi himself said we are at Chuunin level, I want to get promoted. Could you ask Kakashi to enter us into the exam?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Are you sure about this, you've only been ninjas for four months. Maybe it's too early."

"Please Tsunade okaa-san." He employed his deadly 'puppy-eyes no justu'.

Tsunade took the full blast of the attack and yielded instantly. "Oh all right then, if you think you're up to it."

"And put Shikamaru's team in it too."

"All right, I'll see what I can do for you."

"Cool! Thanks okaa-san." He beamed. "Cya." He waved.

Tsunade waved back.

As Naru turned to leave, he smiled, an evil kinda smile. A random secretary walking in almost fainted from fright.

_Tsuzuku _– TBC

* * *

Next chapter: **And they were played like pawns**

Chuunin exam! Big fights! The two teams encounter an enemy in the forest. Intentions come to light, six go in, but only five come out.


	8. And they were played like pawns

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to jump magazine and Masashi Kishimoto-san.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm working on another story right now, so I was trying to get this one chapter finished kinda quickly.

Warning: some course language.

* * *

**Chapter 7: And they were played like pawns**

"So apparently, the Hokage thought we did such a good job on that zoo mission that she asked me to put you guys into the chuunin exam, so I did." Kakashi said with a smile.

The three members of team eight were given quite a shock when Kakashi had not only shown up on time for once, but announced the news.

_Excellent._

"So, there is still thirty days until the exam, and I've asked that our missions be assigned to other teams so we can have time to train some more. But I'm sure you're all up to it, ne?"

The three nodded.

"Good, let's get started then."

---

Over the next month, they trained from eight to five, and privately when they went home.

On that night, the fox had shown up again, with another scroll. Naru scowled and incinerated it with a fire jutsu. A blond girl came out, she gave him a kiss and whispered a message in his ear.

---

_Thirty-three days later_

The forest of death aka training area 44 was usually silent, with only the dying screams of genins unfortunate enough to fail the exam to shatter that silence. But seeing as the second test is over, the only screams left is was the Hokage's, emanating from the top of the tower that stood at the center of the forest. "So, tell me everything that happened, NOW!"

In front of her stood two jounins, Kakashi and Shikamaru, and their students, only there were only five of them standing there. The other was currently was in a body bag being examined by the medical nins, not that they could do anything for the poor kid anymore.

Hiashi had arrived too, at the Hokage's request.

"Somebody going to be very pissed about this, and I'm not sure what they're going to do. If you don't tell me what happened, I can't protect you."

Nobody said anything.

"Sigh. Let's start at the beginning, Naru spill it."

The genius looked uncomfortably away. "Sigh, as you wish, Hokage-sama."

---

**Flashback - three days ago - first test**

Apparently, the exam was originally scheduled to be held in the wind country's hidden sand village, but they had to pull out of hosting due to some 'unspecified difficulties'. Konoha had to rush to get everything ready in time and had not bothered to make up a new test.

Naru smiled. According to his intel, the first test was a simple written exam, the same type they used twelve years ago. _This is perfect, my specialty is information gathering._

He shared this info with his teammates, who also had easy ways to gather info. Using the Byakugan is a simple matter, and Reika's shitenshin could be used to spy on people tests from their own bodies.

He, on the other hand, simply used henge (transformation skill). He and his clones were advanced enough to use a highly advanced form of henge, nothing short of a sharingan or byakugan could tell the difference.

Disguising multiple clones as inanimate objects was no problem either, after all, his spy network around the village was second-to-none. He had pencils or even parts of the floor and ceiling spying on other people's tests and relaying the info back to him.

**End flashback **

"I don't care how you cheated on the test dammit, get to the point!"

_So that's how he keeps getting his hands on so much info. Note to self, keep an eye out for those disguised clones._

---

**Flashback – three days ago - second test **

The teams were assembled outside training area 44. Their examiner was an unnamed jounin who serves little purpose, and thus was unnamed. Team eight had also passed the first test. All but two other Konoha teams had also passed. There was a total of twenty teams here.

The unknown jounin had explained "There are five types of scrolls here." And the unnamed jounin held them up. "Each type is labled with a umber and a color. Number one is red, two is blue, three is green, four is orange, five is black. Each genin team will be randomly assigned two scrolls. In order to pass, you have three days to get one of each type of scroll, I don't care how you do it. Once you get the five, report to the tower at the center of the forest. "Also note that since the scrolls are randomly assigned, there is a chance that you may get two of the same type in your team."

In the end, the team received a number two, and a number five.

**End flashback **

The Hokage interrupted "All right, I don't care about that part, get to the part where all the fighting began."

"Err, yes Hokage-sama."

---

**Flashback – two days ago – one day into second test **

Team eight had spent some time trekking through the forest. They had come across three other teams, all dead. Their scrolls were untouched, so they had taken them for themselves, after all, dead genins don't have anymore need to pass. The three were shaken by what they had seen, someone had been killing off teams for nothing, so they kept their eyes and ears open for any attacks, as a result, their trek was now at a rather sluggish pace.

Kachi had kept his byakugan on the whole time, and his chakra was badly depleted, so the group had stopped to rest. Since they had taken the scrolls they needed off the dead, they could slowly make their way to the tower.

---

On the morning of the second day, the group resumed the trek to the tower.

The group walked mostly in silence, Kachi was the first to speak up. "It kinda feels like cheating to just take the scrolls off some dead people. It doesn't feel right you know."

"Well, do YOU feel like fighting other teams Kachi? If we can get the scrolls easy let's just do it. Do you want to fight and get killed like those other genins?" Reika was nervous, she'd never seen anyone die before. _I want to get this over with._

It's true that the team had trained extra hard in the last month, and that they were pretty well prepared to fight, just not kill, yet.

Kachi was shaking his head back and forth to avoid the blind angle of the byakugan, Neji had taught him that. "Hey, I see someone."

"Are they hostile?"

"It's team seven, they're being attacked!"

"Eh, by who?"

"Looks like some guy with black hair and creepy red circle eyes."

"Then we gotta help them."

"Uchiha Sasuke." _Perfect, it's time._ Reika and Kachi were too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice his creepy smile.

**End flashback **

"What! An Uchiha got into the exam area! Get ANBU teams to sweep out the entire village, now." The ANBU in the room nodded and took off.

The Hokage was furious. "I think I've heard enough. All of you get out NOW! Except for you Naru." The others couldn't wait to get away from the angry woman, especially Shikamaru. Kakashi and Hiashi stayed. Naru gulped.

Tsunade paused to catch her breath. "I think I have enough pieces to put the puzzle together. You used team seven and Tenka to lure the Uchiha here, knowing that the sound want him dead. Am I right?" The boy could face his 'mother' and turned away, only to see kakashi's disapproving gaze.

"Your intel gathering abilities are top notch, I'll give you that. You found out about the message I sent to Shikamaru during your mission in the capital. Kakashi saw you in the bar and reported it to me. You also found out about his real parents, the ones in the wind country's hidden sand village. Shizune told me about a blond girl who is always talking with the boy. Lastly, you figured Tenka is surrounded by ninjas while in the village and with four jounins when outside, the only time he's alone is in the forest of death. That's why you had tricked me into nominating his team for the exam too. Am I right?"

"Che, no wonder you're the Hokage. And I didn't 'trick' you either."

"Do you know what you've done!? The Kazekage is going to be furious! And Gaara might show up and kill me now! We promised him the boy would be safe in Konoha. Why did you find out about everything BUT what the consequences of you actions might be!?"

"It would be worth it if we got rid of the Uchiha. I know what the enemy's planning to do with him."

"Regardless, there are consequences, of which you should have been smart enough to figure out, Mr. Genius!"

"..."

"Just tell me this, why did you set up your friend like this, for some petty revenge?"

"Why does anyone do anything for revenge? And I didn't think the bastard would be so quick about it."

"That doesn't explain anything, Naru"

"He killed my father all right, my real father. Isn't that the reason most avengers are born?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke didn't kill your father. Where did you hear that?"

"OF COURSE HE DID. Even my father himself said he wants to kill the bastard."

"How the hell did you manage to talk to him!? Erg, never mind, I don't want to know. Look, this is partially my fault, I should have told you what happened back then."

The Hokage sighed and recounted her story. Kakashi and Hiashi had heard it before, twelve years ago, and stood in silence. Naru sat in silence and listened. There were a few minutes of silence when she finished, Naru had his eyes closed.

"The fox tricked me! Answer me you stupid thing!"

"So you HAVE been talking to it, as I suspected."

"Of course I have, how else could I have known?"

Kakashi butted in, "It would seem you used Tenka as a pawn, after tricking Tsunade into letting you into this exam in the first place. But at the end, you were being tricked too, Naru. You should have known better."

Tsunade sighed. "This is all my fault, I should have known better and told you earlier."

"Then why didn't you?"

"It seems I was played too, the fox asked me not to tell you about this."

"So we are all its pawns huh?"

"I've had enough. I'm postponing the rest of this chuunin exam until we sort this mess out. You, young man are grounded until I figure out what to do with you. Hiashi take the brat home and keep him there. Kakashi, call the ANBU captain and the Konoha council immediately."

"One last thing, Naru. Did you manage to kill him?"

**Flashback – two days ago **

By the time the three got to the others, Sasuke had already scored his kill.

"Tenka! I'll you bastard!"

"Stop it! Even if you are the genius of the Hyuuga clan, you're no match against an S-class missing nin!" Reika screamed.

"The girl is right, if you don't to die, back off little brat." _There's something familiar about this kid._

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. I've got a personal score to settle with him." He grinned.

"I have no quarrel with the Hyuuga clan, although you're not a Hyuuga are you now?"

The two fighters squared off. Naru sent clones to charge the Uchiha, who destroyed them with Katon, housenka (Fire type, mythical fire flower). He didn't notice that one of the clones had transformed into a bee and flew around the fire attacks.

"You think you can get me with a bunch of Kage Bunshins? Hah!"

Naru sent a second wave of clones to attack, which were quickly destroyed with Katon, gokyakyuu no jutsu (Fire type, grand fireball attack). What Sasuke didn't notice was that the bee-clone had transformed into a kunai and embedded itself in his leg.

"!?"

While the clones were charging Sasuke, Naru charged up his own attack, placing one hand over the other, he initiated the Chidori and charged.

"!" _So, Kakashi taught that jutsu to him too._

Remembering the ease his brother had countered this move, he simply did the same, shoving Naru's right hand away. The Chidori discharged and tore a bunch of trees away. What he didn't see was Naru's left hand.

"!!!"

He tried to dodge but it was too late. The Ransengan hidden in the left hand hit him in the chest and threw him backwards into a tree. _That brat knows Chidori AND Ransengan!? Not only that, he created the Ransengan in his left hand and hid it inside the Chidori in the right hand!?_

"You like this bastard?" Gathering another Chidori, he charged.

Sasuke moved just in time to not get hit, but the tree was shattered into a million pieces. Some debris hit him and imbedded into his right side.

"Little brat, you caught me off guard. And I don't have time for this, I'm running on a schedule." He created several clones and charged Naru, while running in the opposite direction. By the time Naru had destroyed the clones, he had gotten away.

"WHAT! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"

**End flashback **

"The bastard was losing, so he ran away from me."  
  
"I see. And just where did you learn Chidori and Ransengan anyway?"

"A little fox taught me."

"The Kyuubi!?"

"I said a LITTLE fox."

_Tsuzuku – _TBC


End file.
